


So was I

by serClizia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I saw it and this happened, Implied Pepperony, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony in denial, spoiler Civil War trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: "Things you said that made me feel like shit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So was I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> I'm not a native speaker, so sorry in advance for any mistake you may find.

_"I'm sorry Tony, but he's my friend.”_  
_“So was I.”_  
I get away from the computer screen with a sneer. I can't work, which is quite ironic since whatever happened to me in life, I've always been able to put astounding amounts of work above it, with a girl at the end of the evening as the cherry on top. The perfect distraction. I've basically become one of the best CEOs in the world thanks to this refined technique - besides having created more armors than the universe needs.  
I get closer to the computer again.  
"Jarvis, give me some music."  
"Of course, sir. Any preferences?"  
"Something energetic. I need a boost, here."  
"Right away, sir."  
I throw myself back into work, the OST of Pirates of the Carribean in the background, and I manage to spend - I look at my watch - a total of 20 minutes before the thought of Steve is nagging my brain again.  
"He had to go and mingle with serial killers, didn't he?"  
Jarvis doesn't answer, he's more used to my talking by myself than me. And there's that thing about that voice modulation program that I gave him to figure out when I'm talking to him or when I'm just staring into the void making useless questions about existence instead.  
I could call Pepper.  
She has to be at work by now, and she'd scold me for bothering her with... with what, uh? 'Hey, Peps, honey, my best friend's gone underground to protect _his_ homicidal wanted-by-the-law best friend. And he's refusing to sign the Registration Act. All of it you already know about, so why did I call for? Oh, yeah, to tell you that I can't work or stop thinking about it. Good talk. See you at dinner tonight, bye!'  
I rub my eyes, I haven't slept in almost a week. Since the last time I saw him, while he was hiding behind his shield.  
He was protecting himself _from me_.  
I begged him not to go. Not to run. I told him that we could try and find a compromise together. He didn't trust me. He didn't believe me.  
He grabbed Bucky tight and shoved him behind his shield with him, and then they flew out of a window.  
I could have chased them, but I couldn't. The armor was ready to fly, but my feet were anchored to the ground.  
"'So was I', what a pathetic thing to say!"  
The last thing I said to him is the whining of an old man.  
'Or of a broken heart', whispers a part of me coming out of my stomach and trying to get out of my mouth. I push it back down, and swallow for good measure. No. It's nothing as idiotic as romance, it's pure and simple betrayal. Steve betrayed me, the team, his precious SHIELD and... no, he didn't betray himself. Clearly, he had to be perfect in that too. His fucking moral principles. Letting his recently-come-back-to-life friend getting controlled and probably killed? His entire spinal fiber wouldn't allow it. Anger flies away as it got here, replaced by bitterness.  
"I could call him."  
Tell him: 'Hey, remember the last time we spoke? Never mind that. Coffee? It takes a cup of coffee to deal with a situation like this. No, scratch that, a drink is better. Me, you, my place, a drink, you can bring Bucky if you want.'  
I clasp my hands in front of my forehead, knuckles tight. Okay, no Bucky, then. Just me and him, and an explanation, any explanation.  
But what's left to say?  
I open up the localization program. The idiot didn't throw away his cellphone, and I tracked his GPS. Bullshit worth of someone who hasn't quite grasped how technology works yet. I stare at his location on the screen. The yellow dot pulsing. He's still in New York.  
I could go to him.  
"Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
I shut down the program, turn off the screen.  
"Call Pepper, tell her I'm done early today. I'll be waiting for her at home."  
"Right away, sir"


End file.
